villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JoxFox2109/PE Proposal: Scar (2019)
I want to discuss the live action version of Scar with you. It's mostly similar to his original counterpart, with a few changes. So let's begin. What has he done? Scar is the brother of the king Mufasa and the uncle of Simba. Scar was always the "black sheep" in the family and was envious, because his brother got everything he doesn't. It was also stated, that they both fight for the attention of Sarabi, but Mufasa won and that's how Scar got his scar. When he talked to his nephew Simba, he told him and manipulated him to go to the lands "behind the shadows", with the intention to got him killed, so he wouldn't become a king anymore. But that failed. So he made a deal with the hyeans to kill Mufasa and Simba. He lures Simba in a ravine and the hyenas lure a buffalo herd to Simba to get him stomped and killed. Scar runs to Mufasa and plays like a "victim" and said that Simba is in trouble and must be saved. So Mufasa rescued his son and got injured by some buffalos. As he tries to climb the cliff back up, Scar hits him and throws him down to his death. As Simba finds his death father and is crying over his corpse, Scar comes in and gives him the blame for the crime, he self had commited, but Simba didn't know at that time, that he was it. So Simba runs away and Scar told the hyenas to kill him. But he can escape from them. Then Simba nearly died in the desert but got rescued by Timon and Pumba. Scar takes the role of the king of the pride lands and invite the hyenas to live there. They hunt down every animal, and either kill them or chase them away from the pride lands. That caused the land to turn into a dark and dry place. He starves the lionesses and gives them no food, instead leaving it to the hyenas. He also tries to force Sarabi to be his queen, but not because he loves her, instead it's obsession and perversions. After Simba and Nala came back to stop him, he lies and forces Simba to tell all of them that he killed his own father, which Simba does. But then, in the moment Scar thinks he has already won and can throw off Simba of the cliff, he tells him the truth, that he killed his father. That enrages Simba, that he climbs back up again and forces Scar to tell the truth, which he don't. But then he addencitally betray himself, so everyone now knew, he murdered his own brother. Then, it ends up in a fight, between the lions and hyenas. Scar tries to run away but is stopped by Simba. After he begs for Simba to not kill him, Simba gives him the chance to run away and never come back. But Scar throws him ash in the face and tries to kill him in a fight. That failed, and Scar fells of the cliff and gets eaten by the hyenas alive, because he betrayed them. MITIGATING FACTORS/NO SYMPATHY First, it seems like, Scar is an outcast and never had any love or something. But it's the same as his original counterpart, we never really saw that he has a tragic backstory or freudian excuses, or something, for his actions. In this version, he also seems much emaciated. But in this film, Mufasa even shows love to him when he walks away and says something like "he is still my brother and family, I love him and don't want to outcast him". That shows that Scar indead, got love and care from Mufasa. He is only envious and insidiously, betraying anyone and lying to everyone. And what he has with Sarabi, is not love and only obsession. He shows no love or caring for his own family members and even tries to kill his little nephew who was an innocent child. HEINOUS STANDARD The Lion King doesn't have many villains and Scar clearly stands out from all of them. The hyeans where under his control, and even if they are heinous too, they mostly hunt to eat, because they are outcasted. And even they got betrayed by their leader, what also turns them against him. FINAL VERDICT Like his original counterpart, I'll give a "yes". Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals